ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Reuz FM Episode 8: My Grandmother Visiting!?
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Note: When you see a link in the story, that means the character will be shown or described on the page in question. Thank you for your cooperation. Title: My Grandmother Visiting!? Heroes : * Ultraman Reuz * Ultraman Gaixus Monsters : * Yapool Greed * Mysterica * Heart * Beast Combatants ZO * Grim Reaper Note: This is the first time Beast helping the Ultraman's battle the another beast, in this case, Heart and Mysterica Beast. * The first appearence of Beast Combatants. * First appearance of Grim Reaper, the strongest E-X Beast Genarals. Chapter 1 Heart sit on his throne thinking of Parastan's death, even thought he knew Reuz's kill his fellow commrades, but he think Parastan's choose this way to end the Beast plan to destroy the world. Heart punch the wall on his throne, the wall break apart but Mysterica enter to cool him down. Heart see throught Mysterica eye that cooling him down and he sit back on his throne. "You know, if we haven't follow the Beast before, we could have a better life with our families.." said Heart "Yeah...but we can't turn back time..it's all has happen..." reply Mysterica "Why...why he choose to die rather than live with us..." ask Heart "You mean..Parastan..." reply Mysterica "He should have think before that we will fight together to end Ultraman Reuz and Gaixus but im too weak to stop him..." "We're all in this together..." "Pitty..he's long gone...don't say his name to me..!" said Yapool "Yapool! You the one cause this to happen..!" said Heart "Don't, if you kill me...the master will destroy both of you....i will become the leader of the Beast, replacing Parastan as his now..." said Yapool "Impossible..you have to give your blood to the master in odered to become the leader of the army...!" "I already gave him my blood...the beast blood is the source of our power!" "Heart, do you have what it take to become the Beast...?" ask Yapool "Shut up" Heart and Mysterica leave the throne and disappeared. Chapter 2Category:Ultraman Reuz ContinuityCategory:Ultraman Reuz EpisodesCategory:Apexz Haruto lean down beside the three on a best spot for him to get fresh air from nature. Haruto couldn't think why he always reach his limit's faster than before. He took out the Reuz Spark from his pocket jacket, he ask Reuz if this already leads to the final battle. "The reason is..i'm also reach my limits faster than you, Haruto..." said Reuz "Does we will end like Kenzaki? Died..." said Haruto "Not possible...if i die...than you also die..." reply Reuz "It's like we connected, like a string than bond our flame of hearts..." "Look's like Beast already made their move..." said Reuz. Beside them a screen show Beast attacking the city, many of them comes. "Haruto, do you have what it's take to ride with the devil...?" ask Reuz "Ikuze...Reuz!" shouted Haruto Haruto rise up the Reuz Spark, the spark shinning light in spiral galaxy movement. Jun run from a far distance and thrust the Gaixus Lens to the air as it shine's bright red light, Gaixus rise from a breakable mirrors light. From above, Beast was fire by multiple Light Balls and Reuz landed down as he mach to the beast. He punch the beast with many strikes and techniques while devour them, some of Reuz attack more likely a kick technique as he keep kicking and swing his right foot to the Beast's. Insert song, Don't Lose Your Mind by S.S.P.D As enter his Limit Mode, at acceleration speed he slide while punch's the beast, some of them destroy. With the appearance of Gaixus and FEARS Chester 1 and Drax appeared helping. Gaixus summon his Victory Blade, slicing the remaining beast, he accelerate faster to kick's the beast and all of them explode. Reuz tag team with Gaixus as both of them charge and fire both of Reuz Cross Shot and Gaixium Shoot, while Chester Drax and 1 charging Cannon Cluster and fire to the remaining Beast's. All of them destroy and explode. Gaixus lean down exausted, Jun time is already up and Gaixus disappeared. Reuz kneeing down, with seeing he change to default mode back as he look exausted. Reuz also disappeared. Chester Drax and 1 return to base after they finally destroy some of the beast from endangering the people and city. Jun sit down on a bench beside an old woman and her grandson waiting for the bus. Jun somehow reconized the boy face, which looks like Haruto's but he slap his head and said that that couldn't be possible. "Why are you look so exausted, boy...?" ask the old woman "I've been fighting a bunch of monsters...and almost reach my limits..." reply Jun "Oh, so you are Ultraman's too....?" ask the woman "How did you know....?" ask Jun "I have a grandson about your age, and i want to visit him..." said the woman "Grandson..." The bus arrive, the old woman and her grandson depart and leave the park, the bus was headed to Shibuya. Jun still wondering who is the old woman grandson and how did she know about Ultraman, considering that Jun want to investigating it. In the dark... "Haruto...." "Haruto...." "Oi! Haruto-san! Wake up you lazy bump...!" said Mrs Ramsey as she scolded Haruto for sleeping in her class. 'What....." Haruto didn't realized he was sleeping in the class after the fight. "Go wash your face before continue my class...and where is your friend Jun....?" ask Mrs Ramsey At Jiiya house, the door bell was rang, when Jiiya open the door, he was shock to see his brother wife's and Haruto's little brother coming to visit him. "Well, this is a pleasent surprise visit, isn't it...Iruma?" ask Jiiya "You too, Alfred..." said Iruma Nittoh, Haruto's brother put a thumb's up to Jiiya. Chapter 3 Yapool appeared on the top of the building seeing people life working and having fun as he doesn't understand, what is the diffrent between Beast and Humans. Meanwhile, Jun was walking as he spotted Yapool appearance. " Yapool!" Jun run to catch the beast. Yapool disappeared and appeared infront of Jun while runnning, he punch Jun on the chest, Jun fall down as he hurt his chest. "You never will understand do you...?" ask Yapool "You don't know until now that i will rule this world, at 4 o'clock i will start to demonstrating the real power of Yapool clan...!" said Yapool "First i need two host to put out a trap for Reuz and Gaixus..." "Arghhh!" Jun stand up and about to punch Yapool when he was block by a new Beast combatants in human saiz. The beaten Jun as badly as Haruto was beaten before. Leaving Jun fainted beside the factory. Haruto return to his house, when he notice a visiters chatting with Jiiya. He walk in to the main room and shock to see the appearance of an old woman and a young boy. "Jiiya...you already found a wife...?" ask Haruto "Before you continue Haruto, this is not my wife, she's my sister-in-law...." said Jiiya "! Which means...this is...grandpa's...wife...and my Grandmother...!?" ask Haruto "Sorry to not to let you know about this Haruto..." said Nittoh "And who is this kid...?" "That's your little brother..." said Jiiya "I have a brother....!?" ask Haruto "He's was born before your mother die giving birth to him..." said Iruma "Also for your father, i don't remember he was alive or dead...." "You mean...somewhere my father is still survive...?" ask Haruto "Yes, that's right" "Oh, but today it's the day you all die, it's 4 o'clock...!" said Yapool appeared infront of them. The beast combatants also appeared capturing Iruma and Nittoh. "Two host complete!" The beast punch Haruto and Jiiya, both of them kneeing down. "Good day to you sir..." Yapool and the beast disappeared along with Iruma and Nittoh. "Grandma!! Nittoh!!" shouted Haruto Haruto ran out to the city even after hurting his stomach. Soon, the sky turn to grey with dark clouds covering Shibuya city, people start to noticed the weather changes. The sky break appart, when Yapool appeared from the sky and landded down and a Dark Tower exist. Iruma and Nittoh was in the cell in the tower for Yapool source of power. Yapool rampaging the city was alert to FEARS base. Captain Nakamura was drinking coffee and stop when he heard the alarm sound, wearing his suit and ran down to their base. All of the members appeared waitting the captain. "So, what is the situation now...?" ask Nakamura "It's Yapool again, but this time he's getting serious on destroying the city..." reply Peco "Chester Tune is still in preparation but still can't let that jet fly..." said Nakamura "Haruna, Fuuiki, Peco, use Chester Drax and 1 to stop Yapool from destroying the city!" odered Nakamura. The three of them at the same time, "Got it!". Yapool rampaging the city, firing dark aura fire ball from his left fist, it blow a huge buildings. Yapool continue to do the same attack and almost blow a huge amount of buildings. Chester Drax appeared at the moment, firing Kikaan Lasers hitting Yapool's back. Chester 1 from nowhere firing a ton's of missles at the same time, it hit the ground and Yapool, he fall down. Chester 1 who was piloting by Peco land down to test his new tech weapon, also even in the dark clouds, he could barely see. Chapter 4 Jun suddenly loose consciousness and meet his Ultra, Gaixus in a burning light inside a tomb. Gaixus show him the truth behind the Lens power as it has to be recharge with flame power to transform back. "So, Haruto will be fighting alone with Yapool while waiting this Lens to recharge back....?" ask Jun to Gaixus Gaixus nooded. "Therefore, i also need a rest...the power restrain my body at a serious risk...." said Jun "Jun..." said Gaixus "Gaixus...." "Haruto also face the same as you did...Reuz Limit Form also put Haruto's life at serious risk without proper preparations...." reply Gaixus "However, to counter this...we had no other choice but to use that form...in the next battle.." "You mean....Storm..?" ask Jun Yapool rise his hand to sky, the lightnings strike down and he fuse the power with the terror power inside Iruma and Nittoh from the tower as Yapool fire a dark lasers that was fire long distance and destroy half of the buildings in huge explosion. "What...!?" Fuiiki Chester Drax was hit by the explosion, but landded down safely on the other side in Shibuya. Haruna and Fuikki ran out as fast as they could to save their life even Fuikki injuring his left leg. In the Beast Layer, Mysterica and Heart was shock to see Yapool new power and move to his next plan. Mysterica cannot sense Reuz appearance yet or Gaixus. Heart punch the wall and angry toward Yapool dominence of the world. "Yapool, what does change you to hurt the human's...?" ask Heart in flashback of him and Yapool "Nothing can ever change me except me...to destroy the humans" reply Yapool "What did they do the beast...it's nothing!" said Heart "Or you the one change to reside with the humans...?" ask Yapool Heart was speechless. "Hmm! That's what's i thought...." said Yapool Heart turn to Mysterica. "Mysterica Vasco Tear, we need to change....we have to help the humans..." said Heart "I be ready to support...even we are Beast, we are diffrent from Parastan and Yapool..." reply Mysterica At the moment Haruto arrive at Shibuya, he still hurt's his stomach. Yapool was at the train tracks as he about to destroy the train and there were still human's inside. "Stop it..Yapool!!" shouted Haruto Yapool didn't hear and crush the train, explosion appeared, people in the train were in the flame, no one save and Haruto regret to not transforming before the explosion happen. But soon, the train was acctually save by red, black and golden beast, who brought them behind Yapool and continue to speed up. "Heart!" shouted Yapool "Sorry...i have no Beast Heart like you to threat the human like this...!" said Heart Heart focusing his energy from inside and blow it to unlock his Heat Zone state to battle Yapool at equal match. Heart punch Yapool, followed by a swing kick with Yapool dodge it, he thrust his fist toward Heart as Heart grab his fist and charge his fist with red energy and punch Yapool on the abs. Yapool was push back to the ground miles from Heart. "How does this Beast fighting another beast...?" ask Fuiiki "Captain, do we need to attack this red one...?" ask Haruna "Wait, this does show something different as he didn't rampaging neither attacking the humans...but defeating the evil opponent..." reply Nakamura Heart turn to Haruto, he kneeing down. "Thank You, if it weren't for you...the train would be destroy" said Haruto "Don't mention it...Mysterica and I leave the beast just to save the humans and helping Ultraman Reuz..." said Heart Heart suddenly was attack from behind by Anger Yapool, it blow Heart back and he fall down. Yapool standing up back, he grab Heart neck rising him to the sky, as Yapool chop Heart stomach, and kick Heart back to the buildings, destroying it. "Arghhhhhhh!!!" Yapool scream of anger. Chapter 5 Haruto take out the Reuz Spark from his jacket. "I don't know if we can't defeat him now or not...but at least we die trying..." said Haruto. The Reuz Spark glowing meaning Reuz understand's Haruto's feeling. "Reuzeeeeeee!!!" Haruto shout Reuz's name while rising the Spark, the twin side and the face open glowing blue lights and Reuz rise from the twin blue galaxy. Insert song, OST Ginga No Uta by Voyager, Hikaru, Misuzu, Chigusa, Kenta and Tomoya Behind Yapool, a white and blue light shines revealing Reuz standing up rising. Everyones smile and cheering up for Reuz. Haruna, Fuiiki and Peco smiling, Mikasa saw Reuz from her house againts Yapool as she grab her hands wishing Haruto/Reuz winning over Yapool. "Haruto..." said Mikasa "Impossible...! With your condition like this you can transform..!?" ask Yapool "The one who hurts is Me...not Reuz itself!" reply Haruto Reuz took fighting stance while Yapool run towards Reuz as he cannot wait the moment he kill Reuz. Reuz run toward Yapool and give a kick while Yapool dodge the kick, Reuz perform a chop attack on Yapool following with a kick on his stomach. Reuz punch Yapool's chest and an uppercut causing Yapool to loose balance and fall. Yapool use's his technique and fire a dark aura fireball, Reuz perform a back flip and dodge roll to avoid the attack, and lastly the last fireball manage to be caught by Reuz as he transform the fireball into a blue light using his own energy and fireback to Yapool, Yapool was hit by the blue light and fall again. "Yeahhh!!" said Peco Yapool standing up back angrily towards Reuz. Reuz took fighting stance. "That's was a nice move...but i will erase your existence here on earth..." said Yapool "What...?" ask Haruto Yapool point his finger to the tower as Reuz shock to see two hostage which to be Haruto's grandmother and his little brother. "Kisama! Yapool! You using their fear as your source of power...!!?" ask Haruto angrily "They will die if i keep fearing them or unless...i trade them for your Fear" said Yapool Haruto keep thinking way to save his relatives but his mind was playing by Yapool. "Haruto niisan!" said Nittoh from the tower. Reuz turn his sight to Nittoh. "If you really are a hero..and my brother...you should never think to save us but think to defeat the enemy...!" shouted his little brother Nittoh words giving Haruto hope to defeat Yapool but causing his time limit to go burst. "Fine, Yapool. I don't thinking of it...!" said Reuz "Your fear are mine!" said Yapool. Reuz accelerated from far distance and reeappered above Yapool while touching his head and disappeared with quick step and appeared infront of the tower. Reuz colour timer flashing as he use too much energy on acceleration. Yapool shock to see Reuz speed. "How is that possible...?" ask Yapool Reuz freed his relatives and sent them in a blue spheare to the ground beside Peco's tent. Nittoh smile toward Reuz. Reuz was hit by multiple fireball by Yapool, he kneeing down. Reuz was kick by Yapool as he roll down and stab by his foot again and again. Yapool grab Reuz neck and slash him with his claw as Reuz fall over and couldn't standing up. Nittoh got shock to see his brother got beaten badly. Jun and Gaixus in the light saw the whole thing and keep cheering for Haruto to wake up. "Don't give up...c'mon Haruto!" said Jun Reuz still didn't wake up. Yapool kick Reuz and kick him over and over to see if he's really dead. Yapool continue to wrecking havoc Shibuya, firing multiple dark fireballs towards the city. "Wake up! Ultraman Reuz! Lone saviour of Galaxy...!" said Heart "Please wake up....Reuz" said Mysterica from the throne "Niisan...you always never give up right when defeating an enemy...why you have to be now...?" ask Nittoh. Iruma look at Nittoh. "You always be my older brother...a slacker, a brave and sometimes freaking gag could kill you....but you are you.." Inside Reuz, Haruto heard Nittoh voice and realising his wish to protect the world. Mikasa appeared in Shibuya to cheer up for Haruto. "Gambate...Haruto. Wake up!" said Mikasa Reuz hand slowly move and grabbing the dirt. Yapool feel the pressure from Reuz body and when he turn back, Reuz fly to the sky performing a flying kick, hitting Yapool's head and fall down rolling. Chapter 6 Reuz landing down while his right leg in front after performing the Ultra Kick. Reuz colour timer still blinking red yet Reuz never move on to surrender from the battle. Reuz slide down his left zenshin crystal on his left arm and transform himself into his upgrade mode, Limit mode. Reuz body turn from red to black colour while his crystal of light shines red colour. The sound of acceleration as Reuz accelerated towards Yapool, kicking and punching Yapool with a greater speed, Reuz move at different direction as to attack Yapool. Reuz performing an ax kick and do an uppercut toward Yapool sending him to space. "Your strength... even greater than Parastan...!" shouted Yapool. "I'm not done yet...!" Yapool fly to the space. Reuz time limit is over, he revert back to his default form after 10 seconds is done. Reuz fly to the sky at high speed without hands movement follows Yapool to space. Haruna, Peco and Fuiiki look at the sky. Yapool fly to the space, he was follow by Reuz. Reuz charges as he was flying to Yapool direction, Yapool fly to Reuz and both of them hit each other. Reuz stops and lower his flight, Yapool face got a big scar after a clash with Reuz when both of them were flying. "Kisama....you did this again...." said Yapool "A pits of chance..." said Haruto Yapool fly higher than Reuz as he charges minus energy of darkness spread into his arms. The darkness tranform into a giant cloud with purple electrical charges... Reuz cross both of his arm into V formation while spinning his arms, absorbing lights to his zenshin crystal, his crystal of light shine bright blue. "Reuz Cross Shot!" said Haruto. Reuz released his Cross Shot towards Yapool who fire his Yapool Special Darkness beam. The beam clashes together and sparks can be seen from earth. "Herrrrrrrr...showaahh!" Reuz grunts upgrade his cross shot with more power, Yapool couldn't stop the Cross Shot as he was about to loose. "No..Impossible...!" Yapool final words Reuz Cross Shot destroy the darkness beam and hit Yapool on the chest sending him higher on space and explode in a big explosion. From earth, Everyone sees the explosion meaning Yapool death is assure. Heart and Mysterica give their final respect to Yapool and leave E-X Beast for good. Mikasa happy to see Haruto's victory and so does Jun and FEARS. "Yapool finally defeated..." said Nakamura from FEARS headquaters Reuz continue fly to the space and disappeared. On Sunset, Haruto sat on the bench. Nittoh and Iruma, Haruto's grandmother suddenly came, Haruto's shock too see his relative. "Oniisan is an Ultraman..." said Nittoh "Haruto, your grandfather can't hide this from me...about the existence of Ultraman here..." said Iruma "So, grandpa tell you of what i've been through..." said Haruto "Not really but seeing you fighting to save people makes you a special person..." reply Iruma "I belive oniisan can save the people...how he manage to kick that kaiju butt...it's like a live stage Ultraman show..." said Nittoh "Nahh, i still have kick that kaiju's butt.." Haruto smile and playing with his little brother "You stay here for a while...?" ask Haruto to his grandmother "Nope, just come to visit you, Nittoh has school tomorow, never or less, he has start schools..." said Iruma smiling "Aww Man.." Nittoh seems unhappy after said he was going to school. Chapter 7 At FEARS headquaters, Nakamura feel relieve after two strongest beast has defeated and left only the red one. "The red one is..somehow protecting humanity after show he fight's with Yapool..." said Peco "He still Beast...we can't just let him survive..." said Haruna "However, he did save the city..." said Elly Nakamura added "The Chief has spoken, we should elimanated the beast but helping some who protect humanity just like the red one..." "Heee...Chief said that...!?" everybody shock In the Dark Beast layer, a monstrous, beast and a killer, skull shape armor appeared on his left shoulder, one sharp horn on his head and a blue eye come too see the Beast Combatants, all of them praise him and respect him. "Now that Heart and Mysterica left...it's up to me to lead the Beast" said the beast He rise up his finger, a lighting strike it and he punch the ground to summon a purple galaxy causing the Beast Combatants to upgrade into Beast Combatants ZO. "Rise of E-X Beast..." To be continue... End